Shattered Dreams
by randompersonhi
Summary: The time has finally come for the Weasley-Potter clan to all be at Hogwarts together for Victoire's final year. What was suppoesed to be an amazing year soon takes a dark turn as someone stalks the cousins and shatter all the dreams of a perfect year. Has the dark lord returned or has something more sinister arisen at Hogwarts? (Rated T for violence)


Here are the ages of the next generation:

Victoire- 17

Dominique- 16

Molly ||- 15

Louis- 14

Fred ||- 14

Lucy- 12

James- 14

Roxanne- 14

Albus- 13

Rose- 13

Lily- 11

Hugo- 11

•••

Finally, I get to start my first year of Hogwarts, and beside my best friend Hugo. Although, I'm still the youngest which always make me mad. They're all so protective, but I couldn't imagine it being any other way.

I'm not that worried about being sorted. Albus became a slytherin and everyone still treated him the same. It took a while, but he's still the same kind Al I look up to and hope to be like someday.

I've been fascinated with being sorted since Victoire came and told me all about Ravenclaw, which surprised a great deal of us. Must be the artsy side of her. Maybe, I don't really know. I'd like to ask her what the hat said to her. The first Weasley in history to not be in Gryffindor. I admired her for that. It's her final year. She'll be great as a healer.

Then went Dominique, more commonly known as Dom but to Hugo and I, she would always Nicky. She was a Gryffindor and it fit her through and through.

Molly was next. She's a quiet but sweet girl. I don't know her well but she's always got a nice thing to say. No wonder she got Hufflepuff.

Then was the year of the next generation Marauders as people are always saying. My brother- James- the twins- Fred and Roxy- and finally Louis. There is no escaping their pranks. All Gryffindor of course.

After them was Rose and Albus's year. Albus was a proud Slytherin. He inspires me. Rose is a smart Gryffindor like her mum. She annoys me some, but I still admire her.

Lucy's first year was last year. Besides Hugo I'd say I'm closest to her in the family. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, which surprised many but not me. I knew about her secret passion for writing. She could keep anyone enthralled with her storytelling.

And now it was mine and Hugo's turn. We all know Hugo will be a Hufflepuff, but I'm nervous I won't be joining him there. I don't want to be separated from him.

Hugo and I sat with Lucy in a compartment along with Lucy and a girl Lucy introduced us to as Camilla Finnagin. The name sounds familiar. Maybe someone my mum or dad knew.

With every moment that passed I became more and more nervous. The fact that I'd be sorted before Hugo also scared me a bit to.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Hmm." She said not looking up from her latest muggle book.

"Can you tell me a story?" She smiled sympathetically and nodded. I always ask her to when I'm nervous or scared.

"Once there was a little girl named Lilah. She was scared because today was her first day of school." I saw the connection immediately. She always did this.

"She only knew her cousin." At this Hugo smiled. "Who was so terribly annoying." Lucy smirked. "But her best friend nonetheless.

Also true. He is quite the annoying little dude.

"But, when she got to school she met a girl named Amethyst and the two soon discovered they had so much common. After that she wasn't nervous she had her cousin and Amethyst."

I smiled. I liked this story. "From then on her school year continued to get better. She made more new friends and had phenomenal grades. The end."

"Thanks Luce." She could always make anyone laugh, smile, and even think with her stories.

We finally pulled up to the school. The scenery was even more magical than I had ever imagined. The stone castle and the lake and the forest. It was all so much. The way the reflection of the forest looked in the clear lake was mesmerizing.

Hugo, Lucy, Camilla, and I stepped down.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me on over 'ere." I heard a voice yell. I recognized it as Hagrid. I've met him once in my lifetime. He's a bit intimidating but nice. Still scares me though.

"Find your Amethyst." I heard Lucy whisper in my ear before going off with the other kids.

Hugo and I climbed into a boat alongside two other kids. A brown haired boy and a beautiful blonde. They introduced themselves as Bridget and Michael. They told us about themselves but I didn't really pay attention.

Hagrid had been rambling on to us about something but I don't remember any of it.

Hugo finally nudged me out of my trance once we reached the castle. It was even more amazing face to face.

All of us first years were corralled into a room. The woman I assumed was Headmistress Mcgonagall was giving out instructions, not that I payed any attention. I knew the drill well enough.

Hugo and I made sure to stay together. What would I do without his naturally calming presence? Probably have a panic attack every five seconds.

By the time we were gathered by the front I was scared to death. Hugo held my hand and smiled. He's always been the quiet one of us.

I half listened to the other kids getting sorted. The Bridget girl ended up in Ravenclaw and Michael ended up in Slytherin. I saw him sit by my older brother. Al was nice to him. He's always nice to people.

"Potter, Lily." I heard Headmistress Mcgonagall say.

It wasn't hard to hear the whispers. They're always there. Lurking behind me like shadows. Demons, that's what they are.

I walked tentatively up to the chair and took a seat.

"Hmm another Potter I see. Great genetics I must say.

You lack the ambition of a Slytherin. You work hard but don't have all the drive.

You're brave and loyal, but I'm not sure about Gryffindor. Quite the brains but not a true Ravenclaw. Must be a HUFFLEPUFF!" He screamed.

I smiled. It could be worse. I went and sat by Molly.

I was happy. I knew there was no way Hugo would be in a different house than me now.

I sat through what felt like hours and finally heard it, "Weasley, Hugo."

Not even a second after the hat was placed on his head it called out "HUFFLEPUFF."

He sat down on the other side of me and smiled.

For a second everything seemed like it would be amazing.

Then I felt a touch on my shoulder and something slip in my pocket. It was a note.

It read: enjoy this while it last. soon enough you and your family won't remember happiness.

And that, is how it all began.

•••

Sorry y'all I know it's a bit short. Really just to see if anyone would be interested in something like this. Y'all let me know.

Just a little bit about me. I'm Kenzie, and I'm an aspiring author who just loves Harry Potter.

Also, we writers have little voices, at least I do. They're named Jessa and Kat. Please be nice guys.

Jessa: Hey, hey, welcome to our story.

Kat: Uh, hi.

I plan on continuing this story. Already working on a chapter two, please review if you want it updated. Until next time.


End file.
